The invention relates to a motorcycle trailer hitch which reduces the tendency of a trailer hitch coupling to bind when the motorcycle leans in a turn.
The provision of a suitable trailer hitch for attachment to a motorcycle and the like for towing conventional trailers having either two or four wheels is a problem to which considerable attention has been given. Numerous hitches have been devised with which a motorcycle can tow a trailer. Many of these hitches have been merely conventional automobile hitches which are especially adapted for mounting to a motorcycle. Other hitches have been provided having universal couplings that permit pivotal movement about a vertical and horizontal axis. However, these hitches are relatively complicated and often lack a provision to handle any appreciable leaning movement of a motorcycle when turning corners and the like. Other hitches, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,457, have provided a ball bearing swivel assembly for coupling the motorcycle trailer hitch to the motorcycle so that a ball coupling member remains in a generally vertical position regardless of the attitude of the vehicle to accommodate leaning. However, this results in a fairly complicated and expensive structure composed of ball bearings and races.
In a typical ball coupling hitch, the ball is attached to the motorcycle and the coupler socket which receives the ball is attached to a tongue of the trailer. The motorcycle has two longitudinally aligned wheels and the trailer typically has two laterally spaced wheels whose axis is perpendicular to the motorcycle wheels. When turning there is a tendency for the ball element and the coupler socket to bind because the ball and socket coupling only allows for a certain amount of rotation in a universal joint fashion. So, if the motorcycle leans too far a limit is reached and the coupling binds.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a suitable trailer hitch assembly for hitching a conventional trailer to a motorcycle and the like which accommodates the leaning of the motorcycle during a turn in either direction while towing the trailer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pivotal ball coupling trailer hitch assembly for a motorcycle and the like which reduces binding in the ball hitch coupling between the motorcycle and trailer during turns.